Tenten loves Neji
by luvbi2
Summary: [Redone] Tenten loves Neji with all her heart, but when Neji is no longer... she starts to hear him calling out for her. [NejiTen]


**Disclaimer - **I do not own any Naruto.

**Alittle different but not really. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Tenten loves Neji**

Tenten had already walked around the village, almost five times now. She didn't say anything when she walked nor did she look at anyone or anything - she just walked.

"Neji..." Tenten finally whispered, "Where are you? Damn it, I-I miss you!" Neji had been gone for almost two months... the longest he had ever been away from home... from him. Tenten finally decided to stop by the Hyuuga compound to see if he had returned yet.

"Hello Tenten! May I, uh, help you?" Hinata grinned as she opened the door.

"Hey, Hinata, you seem happy. So is Neji back yet?" Tenten grinned hopefully.

"Oh..." Hinata looked down at her feet, "You haven't heard, have you?"

"Heard what?" Tenten stared at Hinata, not knowing what would come out of Hinata Hyuuga's mouth.

"Well, Kiba and Shikamaru returned yesterday..." Hinata trailed off, her calm face turned into a frown and she soon looked like she was about to cry. "Neji did not return with them..." Hinata let a tear fall, "They said Neji went missing after chasing after their enemy... he never came back..."

"They didn't go after him!" Tenten shrieked, not knowing what to think.

"They had no choice! They were already hurt, badly!" Hinata was now sobbing.

"What? Neji? G-Gone?" No! NO!" Tenten cried, leaving Hinata on the doorstop and running to the gates.

"Neji! Neji!" she screamed, Tenten didn't believe that the one person that -other then Lee- never thought she was weird or crazy was missing in action! She looked him for God's sake!

"Neji, where are you?" she asked once again, this time she was farther out in the forest. She just kept going until it got dark, then she slowed to a walk, her face was still wet with tears."Neji..." she said through sobbed.

"What?"

Tenten couldn't believe the voice she just heard, "Neji? Is that you?"

"Tenten, I love you."

"Neji?" she turned and saw... nothing, no one, nothing but the air around her. "Neji?" she started to cry all over again, "Neji! Where are you? I miss you!" Tenten was so desperate she decided to just walk around the forest, calling out her teammate's name. As she walked she heard no more voices, she just heard her own voice saying that she loved so much. "Neji... stop hiding from me, just come out!" Tenten snapped her bun-clad head around, thinking she heard a yelp but it was only a twig that snapped under her feet. "Oh Neji," Tenten didn't want to believe it but she was starting to lose faith in her mission.

"Tenten..." a broken voice asked from the right of her location.

"My head playing tricks on me again..." Tenten said aloud, "I'M NOT FALLING FOR THAT AGAIN!"

"Tenten?" the same voice called out.

"Huh?" Tenten groaned out as she walked over to where the voice was, but all she saw was a hole. "Is anyone in there?" she looked around the hole only to see Kiba's old good luck necklace that Hinata gave to him.

"Damn it, Tenten, look down here."

She quick turned and saw no one other then, "NEJI!" she almost felt like laughing at the look of the annoyed face glued to his now, but soon wanted to cry - by the looks of it Neji wasn't badly hurt only stuck in the hole. "Neji!" Tenten schrieked, "Let me get you!" She threw down a string from her pouch and pulled him up and out of the hole. "Are you okay, Neji? We are all worried about you!"

"Thanks, Tenten. I'm fine, just a little beaten up."

"Neji..." Tenten grabbed Neji by his wrist and gave him a friendly hug. She pulled away and looked up at his calm looking face, only to find his lips pressing against hers'.

After pulling away Tenten almost screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER SCREAM ME LIKE THAT AGAIN MISTER!"

"Tenten?"

"What?"

"Thank you, for looking for me." Neji almost blushed.

"Neji?"

"What is it?"

"Neji, I love you." Tenten smiled, happy from his response - telling her he loved her too and also kissing her with more passionate than before! Young love...


End file.
